


裸执事

by Koechung



Category: Hadaka Shitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koechung/pseuds/Koechung
Relationships: 主人/佐久间恭一
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	裸执事

HADAKA SHITSUJI  
主人有私设名字和外貌  
神代雅弥（kamishiro masaya）  
金发碧眼 是前任家主在外的私生子

恭一先生简直是敏感到了下流的地步。  
我操他很少有前戏，因为恭一先生实在是周全而毫无疏漏——从我说过让他无论何时都要准备好自己之后，他的小穴就无时不刻不在做好被我插入的准备。  
就像现在一样。  
他以后庭全暴露在我眼前的姿势抱住自己的双腿，腰骨高高拱起，白皙的皮肤透着淫乱的绯红色。我看过无数遍都赞叹的漂亮小穴则是花朵一样的感觉，从外部的褶皱到内里的脏器，越向深处越是呈现出美丽的蔷薇色。……当然，越向深处，也就越让他快乐。  
可是他真擅长说不。尤其是用那种渴望更多的声调哭着求我。  
这时他说：“……别看了、呜啊啊！！求您别看…主人——”  
我沉醉于这种将他逼入欲望的绝境的感觉，我还想听他更动听地呻吟，更甜美地哭泣。所以我不光要看——  
我俯下身子，将他那两片臀肉掌握在手中，重重地揉捏起来，牵动他小穴的褶皱不断被抻开聚拢，像一朵淫靡的花。甚至能看到那已经被充分扩张的内壁随着它的呼吸一张一合，渴求着我。恭一先生连这样也感觉到快感，他吐出舌尖轻轻呻吟，主人主人地叫着我。  
他又哭着说别看了，说着我从他嘴里听过最多的字词——“对不起”和“求您了”。我笑了，目光移向他双腿间勃起的性器：“恭一先生很喜欢呀。看看你硬得这么厉害。”  
听到我的话，他应激一般睁大泪水朦胧的双眼，自镜片下向我投来慌乱的眼神。  
我命令道：“ 自己把小穴撑开。”  
“怎、那种事……”  
我不悦地沉下声音：“快点！”  
“是、呜……”  
他呜咽着，腰部彻底悬空、脸颊绯红地用他漂亮修长的手指从膝弯处穿过来，指尖扒住小穴的入口，颤抖着将它拉开。  
我感叹着真漂亮啊，一边将脸凑近那淫乱的洞口。他羞耻得不断向后躲，被我厉声责骂后强忍着一动不动。而我说过我不仅仅是要看，我舔了他的指尖，他闷声呻吟着，意识到我要干什么之时，我的舌头已经从他撑开的穴口探了过去。  
他尖声哀泣起来。  
“噫啊——主、不要……！！主人、主人！求您了，请您住手…嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
说谎的坏孩子。我在心底不屑地笑起来，湿滑的舌头舔开又软又热的内壁，穴里又像我第一次操它那样紧，他清理扩张后总有点淡淡的香味，混合着淫液的腥臊，令我有些发狂。  
舌头能做到的有限，我只是更用力地舔弄肠道，恭一先生就像受了很大刺激一样扭动起腰部来。  
“主人、哈啊…啊啊啊…嗯！！请您……呃唔、已经…不行、不行啊啊啊……”  
他叫得更乱七八糟了，只是被舌奸就发出这种了不得的声音呢。他指尖颤抖脱力，仍然不敢违背我的命令松开手去，当我将舌头抽出，小穴被唾液沾得亮晶晶的，我伸手抚摸了一下急促抽搐的褶皱。  
“恭一先生真会说谎。说着什么不行，实际上已经翘得这么高了。真变态啊，喜欢被舔穴吧？”我抹去嘴角的涎液，将他双腿架在自己腰侧，更用力地向下压去，勃发的肉棍从他湿漉漉的两腿间滑去，刻意顶住他的腿根。“还是说舌头不够，我淫乱的执事想要更大更热的东西呢？”  
他像被我的东西烫到一样哆嗦了一下，嘴里微弱地叫着我，手却不安分地在我们两人交叠的腿间摸索着。  
“不可以碰，知道吗？”我说，掐起他的下巴迫使他面对我。“我嘴里都是你的味道，恭一先生来做清洁工作吧？”  
“…是，主人…我会做好的。”他攀附上来，手臂搂住我的肩和臂，像花街的妓子一样熟练地吮吸我的舌头，发出啧啧的水声。我移动腰部，让肉棍在他的腿心胡乱地顶弄，有几次顶到穴口，他就会乞求地叫我：“主人、主人…里面…”  
“怎么样呢？恭一先生。”我恶劣地问道。  
“想要…主人。求您…呜……”  
我嗤笑出声：“想要什么给我清楚地说出来啊！堂堂的执事长连这种事都做不到，却还在这里向我摇屁股吗？”  
他躺下去将腿打得更开，手指掰开屁股，我低头看着那丰腴的臀肉上洇出红色的指痕，对他的欲望就像野兽一样啃食着我的理智。  
恭一先生哭叫着让我进去：“我…淫乱的执事想要主人又大又硬的肉棒…！请主人、呜……插进来！填满我的…里面。求您插进来…”  
他在用这放荡的言语和悦耳的哭泣谱写多么美妙的淫曲啊。  
“啊啊啊啊…！”  
我如他所愿狠狠地插了进去，肉壁立刻紧紧吸附住我，像要吃了我一样不断地压迫着我。他那一瞬间就尖叫着高潮了，精液向着他自己甚至溅到下巴上。但他只是抽平了腰背痉挛着，双唇张大露出艳红的舌尖，平坦的小腹上微微透出我的形状。  
我抓住他汗湿的腰开始冲撞，里面高频而小幅度地挤压我，我看到我的肉棒随着抽插上下移动，最终不怀好意地向着那里按下去，用力推动着那里的肌肉。他失神地望着天花板，却剧烈挣扎起来：“啊啊啊…主人、那里不要…呜啊——好深、太多了…太多了！！求您住手啊啊…主人！！”  
“真有意思呀，恭一先生，这样也会爽到不是吗？”我猛烈地抽插，他就像濒死的鱼一样反弓起身体，只是让我更深地插进去。  
我涂抹着他身上自己射出来的精液，将手指伸进他嘴里夹弄他的舌头，命令他将这也舔干净。  
汗液、眼泪、精液和口水打湿了他的脸，他看起来有多脏，就有多淫荡。  
他根本没有力气再舔我的手指，只是任由我搅动他的口腔，唾液从嘴角流向脸侧，我弄到他喉咙深处的时候他会干呕咳嗽，下面也一缩一缩的，要不够似的吞吃着我。  
他连哭叫都模糊不清了，带着快感过载的虚弱感。  
“主人…！不要了、我好奇怪…啊啊啊！呜…我要高潮了、主人…！！”  
“好啊，高潮吧。”我说，“我淫乱的执事长。”  
他蓄满在眼眶的泪水落下来，仰起头发出动人的哀鸣。  
他刚才射完之后也没有软下去，这次什么都没有出来，就那样干高潮了。穴里抽搐得非常厉害，只要我轻轻动一下，他的腿根和小腹就会痉挛着蜷起。  
他的性器很敏感，只要操他的时候摸一下就好，他就能立即高潮。我喜欢在这点上欺负他，因此他也最害怕我触摸他的东西。  
我只是在他高潮的时候轻轻捋了一下他渗出前液的马眼，他就哭得倒不过气来，发出要被我操坏了的声音来。  
“呜呜…啊啊啊啊！主人、主人…求您…”我当然没有射，就只好不再捉弄他可怜的肉棍，只一边操干、一边揉弄他的小腹。这样前后的夹击让他没有办法停止高潮的快感，他神情艳丽得不可思议，胡乱地抓住我的手臂，摇着头拒绝似的哀求我。“好舒服，主人，我停不下来…哈啊……太多了，主人！求您、求您，饶了我吧、我不要了——”  
怎么可能放过你！我兴奋地低喘，把他死死按在床上操，他那淫乱的小穴里又湿又滑，却又紧紧吸住我，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。我下手已经忘记轻重了，隔着他小腹摸到自己操进去的肉棍，而他又像女人一样不停高潮，让我感觉诡异又狂乱。  
“说什么呢，恭一先生，你这里不是还爽得在高潮吗？我要让你…哈…只要被揉这里就高潮……你喜欢吗，恭一先生？”我啃咬着他胸膛的乳珠，他挺起腰杆，既像是不可置信，又像是害怕想象那如潮快感将如何俘虏他地哭泣：“主人、主人…！”  
我也快到极限了，操他的速度越来越快，他好像有流不完的水，上面在哭，下面射到射不出来了还硬着。  
“知道该怎么说吧？”我问。  
他呜咽着竭力张大双腿，“请主人射给我，射满…啊啊…淫乱、射满淫乱的小穴…”我将他的腰掐出青紫的印痕，肉棒抵在小穴射出精液，“…呜啊！主人、好烫…！啊啊啊…我又要呜…！！哈啊——！！”  
他又高潮了，性器可怜地颤抖着，只是缓缓流出透明的一点液体。  
他张开嘴急促地喘息，身体还在不断起伏。我射完精后半软的肉棒从他小穴里滑出来。那穴口被操干得合不拢，内壁一缩一缩的，挤出我的精液。  
恭一先生完全被操得失神了。我看了一会儿从他腿间退开，他也还保持着双腿大开的姿势，精液从穴口滴到床单上。我扬手打了他屁股一巴掌：“恭一先生弄脏了我的床单，我今晚怎么睡觉啊？”  
“咿啊！！”他发出比起疼痛更像是舒服的惊叫，本来就低沉的声音这下沙哑无力，若是旁人一听，肯定就知道刚做过什么好事。“对不起，主人…我立刻…替您换上新的床单…”他回神了，慢慢想要合拢双腿，却被我按住了。  
我用手指将流出穴口的精液全都推回小穴里，恭一先生发出倒吸气的声音，似乎是怕我还要再操他一轮，小声叫我：“主人……？”  
我说：“就这样替我换床单，今晚你要带着我的精液睡觉，明天我会检查。”  
他啊了一声，满脸通红地垂下眼帘，我的手指退出时，感觉到他在夹紧小穴。“是，我知道了。感谢…主人赐给我的精液。”  
我亲了亲他的嘴唇：“好孩子。”  
他下床的时候腰还在颤抖，但总是很乐意被我为难一般，或是执事的自尊作祟，不论我提多么过分的要求，他都一一完成。我去浴室冲澡回来，他就做好了工作，房间干净得如同没发生过任何事——除了气味。  
-  
他穿着布料稀少到聊胜于无的新制服站在那里，端丽五官上优雅的笑容一如既往，一点也看不出在床上叫得蚀骨销魂的影子。见到我便垂下眼帘：“主人，早上好。”  
“早上好，恭一先生。我来验收作业了。”  
他脸上浮起淡淡的红，低声说：“我知道了。”  
我命令他双手扶在咖啡桌上翘起屁股，他乖乖照做了，转身向我抬高臀部。咖啡桌本来就不是为了站立设计的高度，他腰极大地陷下去，露出诱人遐思的流畅曲线。  
他听起来稍有不安：“主人。”  
我回应以落在屁股上的一巴掌：“再抬高些，让我看到你的小洞才行啊。”  
“唔！…是。”他闷哼一声，更大地叉开双腿降低高度，臀缝里的隐秘之处开始进入我的视线。  
我抚摸着掌痕，沿着它掰开臀缝，恭一先生的腰就开始颤抖了。  
被昨晚那样狠狠地操干过，穴口微微肿起来，漂亮的红色从里到外蔓延，有一点精液干掉的痕迹仍然留在穴口。我用指甲毫不怜惜地抠掉，前方的恭一先生轻声吸着气，似乎在控制自己不要躲开我的审视和亵玩。  
我无声地笑起来，一下子向穴中插入两根手指。  
恭一先生腰部弹跳了一下，又无力地塌下去：“啊…哈啊…主人…”  
穴里还是又湿又热。我搅动肠壁，濡湿的水声立刻传进耳朵里。精液随着我的动作从穴口溢出来，他似乎感觉到了，意图夹紧小穴，随即被我更用力地捅进深处，他惊叫着收缩穴肉：“呜呜…！对不起、对不起，主人…啊…”  
我知道哪里能让他舒服。他根本就下流得不得了，好像穴里每一处都是敏感点，只要操他他就可以舒服得浪叫，我顶弄他的前列腺，他就会为之疯狂。  
“坏孩子要被惩罚。”我轻笑着说，他撅高屁股，好像真的很怕穴里的精液流出来，我伸手到他的前面，他光是这样子就硬的不行，肉棍将布料顶起来。我像昨晚一样揉弄他的小腹，他立刻颤抖起来。“记得这里吧？舒服吗？”  
他的身体清楚地记得昨天晚上不停高潮的感觉，甚至我停止抽插小穴，他也能从中获得快感。  
恭一先生呜咽起来：“记得…啊啊、主人，别揉了…求您不要…！”肠道不深处就能找到男人的前列腺位置，我按压着那里敏感的小硬块，他立刻下贱地摆动腰部摇起屁股求欢，精液也夹不住了，沿着腿根流下去。“好色啊，恭一先生像女人一样会流水呢。我来让你像女人一样高潮吧。”  
“

大约八点钟，我从四茶站上了电车。车厢里的人不算多也不算少，至少没有座位，我本打算就那样站着，但后来上车的人将我推挤到一边。  
我由是不小心碰到一名紧挨着电车门边扶手的女性。我低声说了对不起，她看到我明明吓了一跳，却紧抿嘴唇一言不发，只是向我摇摇头。  
这一站上车的乘客不少，我便站在她附近，禁不住好奇地打量起她。  
她高挑极了，站立的姿态笔直得不像女性。深紫光泽的长发披到肩膀，戴极富知性气息的银边眼镜。她穿着短款西装外套与白衬衫，挺翘的胸部将衬衫撑出引人遐思的弧度与空隙。像个白领，但细看却不是那么回事，因为她黑色的裙子短到了极点，仅仅是能够包住臀部的程度。  
她穿了同样黑色的吊带袜，从裙边暧昧地半露出袜带的形状，紧接着就是一截雪白的大腿。我的目光向下滑去，踩着高跟鞋的美人小腿紧绷。  
黑色虽然衬她，我想，但是或许红色能够更完美地衬托出她白皙的肤色。  
她似乎不关心自己是否到站、也不觉得累似的站在那里，一直低着头，始终不知将注意力放在哪里。列车摇晃的缘故吧，我总觉得她在微微颤抖。  
列车到站刹车的一瞬间，她没有站稳。我伸手扶了她——她猛然抬起头注视着我，我冲她微笑，等她站稳便松开了手。  
她镜片下的眼睛湿漉漉的。  
再度出发时，她用双手向下拽了裙边。大概是担心裙子太短、会走光吧——我想到这里，轻轻噱声。  
她听到了。  
她僵硬地顿住了手，又重新站得笔直。长发遮住半边脸孔，露出尖俏的下巴。  
电车又再经过数站时，车上的乘客越来越多，我刻意靠近她，几乎挡在她面前。她好像散发出一种咖啡的香味。  
她已经退无可退，感觉到我离她更近了时却还慌乱地试图后退。我为她的徒劳感到有趣而微笑了。这个距离，我能听到她发出轻轻倒抽气的声音。  
而且不是错觉。她真的在颤抖。  
仔细一看她还在脖子上戴了项圈类的装饰物，在那大约三四厘米宽的项圈以外，白皙的脖颈上布满细汗。我用目光钉在那里，就像我已经用舌头舔去那些汗珠。  
她感觉到我在视奸她了吗？  
我愉悦得简直就要控制不住笑出声了。  
车上上来的人拥挤着将我推到她身上时，我伸手摸了她的大腿。我沿着吊带袜的痕迹往上一边揉捏着她紧实的大腿，轻而易举就摸到了她的屁股——那裙子那么短，根本遮不住东西，哈，而她竟然没穿内裤。  
她身体猛地弹跳了一下，伸手抓住我的手腕，用湿漉漉的眼睛乞求我“停下”。  
我则回以咂舌。真亏她能忍住不叫。  
那点阻拦我的力气根本微不足道。她的臀缝里面湿答答的，我继续向前摸，她便抓住我的手臂，张开红润的嘴唇向我摇头。她还涂了口红和唇蜜，看起来就惹人怜爱——假如还含着性器，效果会更好。  
她的小穴里肯定埋着东西，跳蛋、或是按摩棒一类的东西吧——如我所想，我摸到那不断张合的洞口，湿黏的液体立即沾满我的手指，微微震动的跳蛋触碰到我的指尖。  
“您不知道满员电车会多拥挤吧？”微笑滑过嘴边，我说道。  
“呃……”她尖锐地抽气，小幅度地摇了摇头。  
“淫贱的孩子。”我无声地张开嘴说，“嘘。”  
她软绵绵地推着我的手臂，合拢的双腿紧紧夹着我的手腕。这枚跳蛋刚好卡在穴口的位置，如果我没有碰她，她需要多努力才能夹住这小巧的玩具不让它滑出来呢？  
我决定帮她一把。我用两只指头微微撑开湿润的入口，捏住了跳蛋的这一端，电车轰鸣的声音遮住了震动的痕迹，谁能发现电车上的漂亮女性竟然藏着这样的秘密呢？我恶劣地想着，猛地将跳蛋推入她体内——  
“……！哈啊……！”她几乎想整个人跳起，用颤抖的气声发出哀鸣。  
与此同时，电车到站了。我抽出手指反抓住她的手腕，径直向车外走去。  
她踉跄着勉强跟上我的脚步，在我身后叫着我：“对不起，请等等…慢点、呜…主人。”  
是了。这端丽的长发美人发出了男人低沉的声音，即使此刻“她”含着哭腔极度示弱，这事实也毋庸置疑——恭一先生没坐过电车，是我让他穿上女装、屁股里含着跳蛋来体验电车之旅的。他真适合做这种打扮不是吗？  
而我只是大步向前走，并不理会他的哭求。在车站人流之中我们显得毫不起眼，若是有人注意到，或许会觉得我们只是闹别扭的情侣吧。  
“主人、呀啊…！”  
我猛地停下脚步，他猝不及防地撞到我的肩膀，发出与其说是惊呼不如说是淫叫更为恰当的声音。  
“哈…对不起，主人。”他调整呼吸喘息着，长发凌乱地披散，衬衫下摆从裙子里滑出来一角。罩杯可人的胸部将衬衫撑开了——那虽然是假的东西，却真实地附着在他身上，从扣子的缝隙里，可以窥见女式内衣的样子。  
“恭一先生看起来真狼狈啊，把我精心为你搭配的衣服都弄乱了。”  
“对不起。请您…给我一点时间整理仪容。”他说着，羞耻的红色从他的耳根处蔓延。  
我发出嗤笑声，从他汗湿的鬓边替他将一缕长发捋到耳后，“你真可爱，恭一先生。只是……”他顺从地低头，长密的睫毛垂下，仿佛是在等我亲吻“她”。“你要上女厕呢，还是男厕？”  
“主人……”他发出为难的声音，纤细的眉毛微微皱起，似乎真的在思考这个问题。  
车站的公厕其实就在不远之外，我粗暴地将他推到角落亲吻。我们大约真的像是不顾场合亲热的情侣，尤其恭一先生紧张地抓住我的衣襟，小声拒绝：“主人……呜……请别在这种地方、”——如果他不发出那种沉醉其中的湿润呻吟，我或许会相信他是真的想要说不。  
“说啊。”我隔着他的短裙强硬地撸动他双腿之间的东西，即便有布料的阻挡，也能感觉到他勃起的性器滚烫无比。他腰都软了，靠在墙上伸手抵住我的胸膛，毫无力度地说不要。“哈哈哈，恭一先生，是要让别的男人看到你含着跳蛋的淫乱样子，还是要让女性知道，你长了这个下流的东西呀，啊？说啊！”  
“呜——！我不知道，我不知道！不要、请不要碰那里……饶了我吧……啊啊！主人……”

“嘘，嘘。饶了你？”我掐住他的下巴，从凌乱的深紫色发丝里抬起他的脸。“说什么呢，恭一先生，你听见自己在‘这种地方’发出淫乱的声音了吧。下面不是都快乐得在流水了吗？其实想我就在这里操你吧？啊……我都忘了，恭一先生喜欢被人看着呢，这里这么多人是不是会更爽？嗯？”

“没有，没有！不是那样——对不起、对不起……哈啊……主、人……因为主人在看着我，主人在……在触摸我……呜、我只对您……”他急促地喘息和否认，双颊绯红，这种姿态好像在引诱我，默许我一点点把他吃掉。我越是用言语羞辱他，他的眼睛就越是湿润——恭一先生总是这样，他的天平上好像永远放着羞耻的砝码，但另一边，身体则无论何时都很诚实。而我喜欢听他狡辩。

“啊，既然如此，你该怎么证明呢……”我松开手，轻笑着吻了吻他艳丽的唇角。“恭一先生。”

“主人，我……啊！”他张嘴正要回答，从我身后传来的声音却把他吓了一跳，他发出惊呼的声音，眼睛不知道看到什么，急忙整理起衣物来。

“——喂，神代！神代雅弥，对吧！”

我下意识转身把恭一先生护在身后，不悦地皱起眉。

打扰我好事的家伙是我的大学同学，大概叫三岛……或者之类的名字吧。我仅仅是对脸有印象。

“果然是你啊，好久不见！”

和属下的游戏时光被打扰，我无法和颜悦色地问候他：“抱歉，我现在没空叙旧。”

三岛——姑且就认为他是三岛吧——大大咧咧地用手肘碰碰我的手臂，“别这么冷淡嘛。听说你继承了亲生父亲的家产，现在是有钱人了呀？”

“是吗？”我回以不置可否的模糊单词，只想快点打发走这碍事的家伙。

但不巧的是，他已经将话题转移到了恭一先生身上。“哦，这是你女朋友吗？喂，神代，别这么小气，介绍介绍呀。”

我回过头去看，他不知以什么样的速度已经将衬衫拉好，除了脸上还残留着潮红，不细看发觉不了什么异常。

原来如此。这样会有趣一点吗？

“啊。sa……樱小姐。我的女、朋、友。“

恭一先生看起来相当不安，我报以微笑时，虽然有着一张漂亮的脸，但声音与女性毫无相干——即便是高潮的时候，所以他没有办法开口说话，只能向三岛微微鞠躬以示问好。

为了三岛不再多事地追问下去，我敷衍地解释：“她不太舒服”。

“呜哇——！”三岛发出夸张的声音：“你这小子还真厉害啊。相当漂亮的女朋友不是吗，像是哪家的大小姐一样啊。”

“多谢你夸奖了。”

原来在普通人眼里是这种感觉啊。说实话的话，恭一先生双手交叠在身前，低着头的样子倒真的很像个大家闺秀。可是哪家的闺秀会在小穴里含着跳蛋招摇过市呢？

“不是想要去洗手间么？现在请去吧，我在这里等你。”我扮演起体贴的男友角色来，借着替“她”整理头发的机会低声耳语：“不要走错了地方哦，樱小姐。”在我触碰他时，我淫荡的执事几乎就要呻吟出声了，顾忌到三岛仍然毫不顾忌好奇地注视他，他吞下声音，只作出了“是”的口型。

那打扮使他远去的纤细背影生出妩媚的风情。尽管是因为穿不惯高跟鞋而微微摇晃，但如同我这样的有心人看见，只会觉得恭一先生知道我在看着他而有意卖弄姿态——虽然他绝不会真正有这样的意图，虽然。

“喂，很漂亮吗？”

三岛抓了抓头发，不得其解的样子：“啊？”

我嗤笑：“我女朋友啊。”

“你是在炫耀还是真的没自觉啊？”三岛困惑地看着我，“高是太高了点，但是很漂亮啊！看啊，她皮肤很白不是吗？胸大腿又长，尤其是还戴眼镜，这种类型很性感吧？”

“哈哈。”我自心底愉悦地笑出声来，“还不错吧？”

三岛抱怨地抬高声音：“你这小子，果然是在炫耀啊！”

他说得没错。恭一先生皮肤又白，腿也很长，手也很漂亮。只是比起性感，我更愿意称那种特性为淫荡。

“抱歉。”看着三岛的脸，我忽然改主意了，“不介意的话，一起吃晚饭吧。”

“哦，好啊！”

“那么，我过去接她吧。请你在这里稍等。”我将他那嘲讽一般“你是这么体贴的类型吗”的质问抛在身后，向车站另一端走去。

恭一先生在厕所里用掉的时间没有我预想的长，我过去时，他正好从里头出来。他重新整理过自己的衣物打扮，那深紫色假发又柔顺地披散在他肩头，黑色项圈整齐地遮住喉结。如果是像这样神情清爽的样子，确实一时很难意识到“她”其实是男性，顶多会觉得是长相带有英气的女孩子吧。

“等你很久了，可爱的樱小姐。”

“啊！主人，请您不要那样叫我……”他小声说道，声音听起来比刚才还要潮湿，带着可爱的鼻音。“抱歉让您久等了。”

“恭一先生好像很喜欢这么打扮啊。”

“那是、主人的吩咐的关系……只要是主人希望的，我……怎么样都很喜欢。”

“那么，恭一先生，想着我一个人在里面高潮了吗？”我语气轻松地问。

“……！那种事、我没有……呜。”恭一先生的表情充满了困惑和羞耻，咬着牙低声否认。“只有主人……”

“那么，没有我不行吧？”我问。

他轻轻抽着气，看上去像是被跳蛋刺激到了什么地方，“是。我是……主人的东西，只有经过主人的允许，我才会……呃、啊……”

“呵呵……不对哦，请再说一遍。”

我们状若亲昵交流的情侣，恭一先生的声音压得几近只有色情的吐息和喘息。“……只有……只有主人的肉棒……插进我下流的小洞，呜。”他因羞耻而停顿下来，仿佛说出来的话是他正在经受的事情，那柔软的嘴唇也在犹疑地发颤。“把宝贵的精液射给我，我才会、高潮……”

“骗人。”我搂住他的腰杆，轻声这么说时，他的肩膀颤抖起来，灰紫色的眼睛紧张地凝望着我。我想那是他觉得我会因此惩罚他，不过说不好他是害怕或期待才因此颤抖，“不过你说了这么可爱的话，我就暂时放过你吧，小樱（saku tyan）。”

“非常……感谢您。”

毕竟是胡乱下的电车，所以之后由在附近工作的三岛选择了晚饭地点。恭一先生大约以为从车站出来就可以回家了吧，听到还要吃晚饭时吓了一跳。

“没关系的。和我的朋友认识认识吧。”我笑着说。

跳蛋的遥控器毫无疑问在我手里，从出门运作到现在，大约电量已经不足，震动变微弱了吧，恭一先生好像适应了一些。虽然我也没有要再调高震动档数的意思，不过……坐下时大概是跳蛋因动作而移动位置挤压到内壁了吧，恭一先生泄露出可爱的喘息声，裙子一旦坐下就抽得更高了，只是堪堪能够遮住隐秘的部位。他坐在靠墙的位置，只有旁边的我能够看到他下半身的风景了。

三岛热情地推荐这间西餐厅的招牌料理，我敷衍了事，就着他给我们点了两客牛排。

“樱小姐没事吧？从刚才开始就没说过话啊。”

哈。出声的话就糟糕了啊。他能不能忍住呢？为了我的手正伸进他短裙里，女式吊带袜的蕾丝边被我撩开，他今天全身上下都是我装点的，包括他那被用锁精环扣住、以丝带蝴蝶结点缀的、不听话的性器。若不是裙子是黑色的，他前端溢出的液体就会洇出显而易见的痕迹了吧。

为了不让跳蛋更深地顶进穴道里，他只坐到椅子前方的一点点位置，我轻易就碰到了入口的褶皱。他一下子将双腿合得更紧，我的手被夹在之间难以动弹。恭一先生在桌子下抓住我的手腕，面对我的询问，眼睛里蕴满了水汽。

不管说或不说出来，他这种神情都是在说“不要”却只能起到反作用的表现。

“怎么了，樱？”

他的呻吟看起来就像已经到嘴边了，强忍着摇摇头。

“看来是没事呢。”我只好用指尖缓缓搔弄他的大腿根部，“好了，别太关心她，我会吃醋的。”

三岛说：“什么啊，你这恶劣的性格……”

我耸耸肩。


End file.
